First Kisses
by TheWriterWithHalfABrain
Summary: The girls of teams JNPR and RWBY are finally having a sleepover! All is well until the awkward topic of kisses comes along. Yang's excited, Ruby's disappointed, and Nora's strangely quiet. What's going on?


**I'm sorry for my inactivity here! This is just a silly little oneshot to get my writing back in gear.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC Nora ahead. Light Renora, and Arkos if you read between the lines.**

* * *

"...And that's all."

Every girl's mouth formed an _o_ as Pyrrha finished her story. They laid on the floor of team RWBY's dormitory in a circle, telling of previous adventures in high school and drinking hot chocolate. A rare winter storm raged outside, and the ladies figured it'd be a great night to finally have a sleepover with Nora and Pyrrha.

They took turns around their makeshift circle talking about various things, and the latest topic had been their first fight. Of course, the most impressive tale had been the redhead's, who had accidentally discovered her Semblance of polarity when training with another girl her age. Needless to say, her talent had been put to use right then and there, and she was bumped up a level to make herself a powerhouse.

However, now that they were done, there was a short silence in the air ("silence" being Nora chatting about something—right now, the subject seemed to be bunnies) as they sipped their drinks or refilled them with a little station a Ruby had set up beforehand. The next best thing to cookies was hot cocoa, in her mind.

Finally, Yang brightened with an idea—but there was a mischievous glint in her eye as she spoke. "How about first kisses?"

Ruby nearly spat out her marshmallows. _"What?" _she cried, giving Yang a helpless look of despair. Pyrrha momentarily stopped stirring her mug, and even Blake looked up from her book to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Aw, come on, guys! Every girl's gotta talk about the embarrassing stuff _sooner_ or later at these things," the blonde coaxed, a grin appearing on her face. "I'd be thankful I didn't pick anything else if I were you."

A shiver ran down the girls' spines. Knowing Yang, they could have been asked something _far_ more personal. A mutual agreement seemed to pass between them, save for an anxious Ruby and a uncharacteristically quiet Nora.

"I'll go first, since I asked. I was slow dancing with my boyfriend at this formal when I was, like, twelve, and he was too chicken to make a move. So I did." She took a sip of her hot chocolate and shrugged.

The girls didn't know what they expected. Yang's short story didn't surprise them one bit; she was so flirtatious and bold, they were shocked it hadn't happened sooner.

"Alright, Rubes, you're next."

All that filled the room were some soft mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yang, you _know_ I've never kissed anyone," Ruby mentioned softly, twiddling her fingers. "I don't like talking about it. I'm still fifteen! You all are two years older than me."

Yang sighed, patting her younger sister on the back. "It's okay! Don't get so worked up over it, sis. Besides, I'm sure someone in this room that isn't you hasn't kissed anyone. Blake?"

The Faunus in question let out a breath, her yellow eyes never leaving the pages of her paperback. "I was fifteen. My friends at my old school wanted to pull a prank, so I had to distract someone. It was the most efficient way."

Nora and Pyrrha took a second or two to process it, but Weiss, Ruby, and Yang seemed to work it out in their heads. It'd probably been during some sort of mission while she was in the White Fang.

"Fifteen, huh? Ruby, I guess that means—"

_"Yaaaaang!"_

"Take a joke!" she laughed, poking her pouting sister's cheek. "What about you, Weiss? Have you kissed anyone?"

"Why—of _course_ I have!" The heiress retorted, sipping her drink hastily. "I—"

"Why so _defensive?_" teased Yang. In response, Weiss went quiet before stuttering angrily.

"I—Well, it's not that I can't _get_ anyone to kiss me, because any guy would be lucky to—I just—I haven't found the right person yet!" she finished with a huff, staring at the floor.

"Mine was after a tournament," Pyrrha began in an attempt to break the awkward feeling in the air. "This boy thought he was allowed to do whatever he pleased with me, so he kissed me and tried backing me into a wall. I immediately pushed him off of me. I actually punched him in the face, which makes me sound terrible, but he _really_ deserved it. It was disgusting," she retaliated, "and I don't prefer to consider it as my first actual kiss. I mean, guys have flirted with me, but I was usually too busy with training for anything to last long, really."

Yang nodded in understanding. "You're wanting it with a guy here, though, aren't you?" asked Ruby innocently.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned a light red. "Well... Maybe," she admitted, green hues downcast.

Everyone else seemed to already know who it was. "Alright!" Ruby cheered, feeling better about herself after hearing everyone else's experiences. "And... Nora? Are you okay?"

All eyes settled on Nora, who looked oddly nervous and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, I'm okay," she mumbled unconvincingly, downing everything in her cup in one go. "I gotta get some more—"

"Nora, have you gotten your first kiss?" Yang questioned softly, staring at her with concern and curiousity.

"...We promised not to tell anyone," she spoke, piquing the girls' interest. "I—"

Pyrrha started, "Nora, if you don't want to, you don't—"

"Wait, was it with _Ren?" _Weiss' voice interrupted, leading everybody to look at her strangely. "What? I was just asking!"

"No, no, we didn't mean to!" The girls watched Nora, listening to her ramble. "We went to a party when we were thirteen. Ren's parents finally allowed him to, and I didn't want to go without him, so everyone thought we should date, since we were always together—but not _together_ together!"

Seeing Nora babble about something wasn't anything new, especially if it had to do with her best friend. She adored him in the most platonic way possible—but it was cute to everyone. They all had wondered if she held romantic feelings for him, deep down, but she'd never given them any proof of it.

Until now. They'd never seen anything like _this_ out of her.

"We were all playing Truth or Dare, and it was my turn. I only picked dares, because truth was boring to me, so I said dare. The girl told me to kiss Ren, but I didn't want to—well, I actually wouldn't have minded but I wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to—and I was about to say no and lose a turn when he told me we could since he didn't know when he'd be at a party again. So we did; we had to do it for three seconds, because of what they said, but when it was over, I didn't talk to him the rest of the party because I thought he'd be mad at me or something. Not because of the kiss, though. It wasn't a _bad_ kiss at all, but—"

"Woah, wait a minute!" yelled Yang, silencing Nora, who squeaked. "So, you liked it?"

"...Um, yeah," she replied gingerly.

"And did _he_ like it?"

"I don't know! It was super awkward when we were walking back to our houses, so we both agreed not to talk about it and pretend it never happened. He wasn't mad at me, although he normally is after stuff like that, so I'm not sure why he wasn't then."

Silence.

"He liked it," Yang and Ruby piped simultaneously.

Nora's face went pink. "Even if he liked it, we're just... Friends! Really, really good... Friends. Yeah! And you can't talk about it. I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone!"

After they agreed to keep it a secret, Pyrrha changed the subject in order to ease the tension. Nora seemed to be as talkative as before, but something was off. No one had a clue what it was. However, none of them wanted to make Nora act so weird again, so they decided not to bring it up.

First kisses didn't matter _that_ much, anyway...


End file.
